


23 - Support

by Banashee



Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Tony is not okay, but thankfully, he's got Rhodey to help him.  (Set roughly after the events of Iron Man 1)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558123
Kudos: 16





	23 - Support

**Author's Note:**

> This is part twenty-three of this small writing challenge that @Banana_Ink and I cooked up.  
> Basically, we came up with 24 prompts, which means 24 stories for 24 days in december. A way to cope with NaNoWriMo trauma, but also something short, sweet and relaxed to keep up a writing habit without stressing too much.
> 
> Check out the prompts, and most of all @Banana_Ink as well! She will be writing for her BNHA AU.
> 
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189288814786/keep-going-december-kego

**23 – Support**

When the whole mess is finally over, Tony hides out in his workshop with a bottle of something strong and obscenely expensive. He doesn't even attempt and try and work on anything, except drinking more. He's well practiced with that.

The images burned into his mind don't seem to disappear until most of the amber liquid has vanished, and by then it's hard to even hold onto the bottle. It slides out of his grip and shatters on the floor.

He doesn't make a move, doesn't flinch. The room spins, and when he is about to pass out, someone slaps his cheek. Not hard enough to actually hurt, but clearly trying to keep him awake.

“Tony, look at me. Don't fall asleep, look at me. Tony!”

He blinks sluggishly and manages to look up into Rhodey's dark, worried eyes.

“Hey?” he slurs, and Rhodey holds him upright, keeps talking to him – probably, because Tony is passing out at this point.

When he wakes up, there is a steady beep somewhere next to his head. It's kinda annoying. He groans and tries to tune it out.

Later, when his brain isn't as foggy, he realizes he's in a hospital bed, and hooked up on a lot of stuff. Next to his bed and in an uncomfortable plastic chair, Rhodey is half dozing, looking rumpled and clearly concerned about him. A pang of guilt stirs in his stomach.

He manages to give himself alcohol poisoning, which is kinda impressive for someone like him with alcoholic tendencies and a pretty high tolerance as it is.

Pepper comes by later, and she looks like she's been crying, but also angry and Tony knows he must have scared both of them badly.

He fucked up. He fucked up big time.

*+~

Rhodey is hovering. Which is a sure sign of him being worried and Tony still feels bad about the whole thing. He tries to put up his facade with the blinding smile and inappropriate jokes, but Rhodey knows him far too well to fall for it.

He interrupts Tony rambling about nothing, with a calm and even “So, are we going to talk about the fact that you're clearly not OK and need help? Because drinking yourself into an early grave clearly doesn't work.”

It takes the air out of his lungs and Tony physically deflates, too, sitting down heavily. Anybody else would have overstepped a line with this, but Rhodey is allowed to voice these things. It's what he does, calling Tony out on his bullshit and kicking his ass when he needs it, but it also comes with the knowledge that Rhodey will always be there for him and support him unconditionally. He knows it's always coming from a place of love.

“I just- I can't stop thinking.” Tony finally blurts out while the image of Obadiah Stane ripping the ARC reactor out of his chest and gloating over him creeps back into his mind and leaves him ice cold. He notices his hands shaking, and then Rhodey grabs them in his own warm, dry hands and just holds on. He's so warm, like a furnace compared to him.

Tony leans forward until his forehead rests against his best friends shoulder. Rhodey hugs him quietly, and they just stay like that for a while.

After a while, he asks, “If I give you the number of a good shrink, will you call them? It might help.”

He sighs, but finally nods in defeat. It seems to be good enough tho, because Rhodey just nods back, says “Okay.” and stays close until Tony pulls away himself.


End file.
